


First Strike

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: First Meetings, Mystery, Other, Rain, hero origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: In the wake of her fathers disappearence during his investigation into Gothams drug lords , Riley follows clues to Kate Kanes door step only to find her self  tangled in a new mystery and a complicated connect that will lead her to dawn an unexpected mantle. The first meeting that will change her life is in motion is this one shot taking us to how it begins..
Kudos: 2





	First Strike

First strike

( batwoman 2.0)

_Authors' notes: I'm not sure that them giving the new batwoman the back story of "Ex- druggie and drug runner" was a solid choice, so I went a slightly different direction for our WOC( and by WOC, I Mean Black in this case) superhero._

_Authors' notes 2: I've heard conflicting stories on Whether the new character is named Ryan or Riley. Tbh, I simply prefer Riley so I'm going with that._

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Riley exited the taxi, passing the last 20 she had brought with her, to the taxi driver and tossing a mumbled, _" Thanks"_ as she turned to look up at the house, well mansion really, in front of her. The reasonable part of her brain was telling her to turn around now, but she quieted it as she stepped forward, pushing through the gates and heading for the door. 

The cold chill of the evening rain soaked through her light jacket and dampened her hair as she walked and she wondered if this was what old people meant when they said, " _you'll catch your death of cold."_

As she got to the door, she couldn't help but notice how the house felt damp and empty, like the life had been sucked out and she wondered if anyone was there. There was no time to doubt now though. 3 months of searching and research and digging had brought her here and since Noone else had seemed to care about her fathers' disappearence, she was all she had.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

She rattled the door. If she had been watching herself in a horror movie, this is the part where she would of screamed, _run stupid! The killer is behind you!"_ She almost subconsciously tensed, waiting for some kind of...something to pop up behind her as she stood on a strangers' steps in the middle of the night, but nothing came. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

She felt almost rude, continuing to knock but the urgency and near desperation after so many dead ends kept her rooted to the spot. 

After a moment the door was nearly yanked open. The young black man at the door was in dark wash kaki pants and a plain blue button up that seemed off kilter some how. A pair of glasses was propped on his head and his eyes had a tired, almost disheveled look. He seemed like he hadn't slept in days based on his semi unfocused look.

"Hi." Riley greeted, not sure how to even start.

He stared back at her calmly or perhaps just too exhausted.

"Hi? Can I-?"

" I'm looking for Kate, Kate Kane." She blurts out.

The man at the door seem to smile, but not in a happy way, almost like she'd poke an old sore spot and he was darkly amused by it. " Kid, we're all looking for Kate." He told her. "sorry," He whispered as he moved to close the door.

Without thinking, she put her hand out, blocking the door with her whole body. "Wait. Please!" She pulled a picture from her back pocket. Her father and a woman he had identified as Kate Kane based off the writing on the back, were in it. As far as she could tell it had been taken just a day before he disappeared. She held the picture up. "This is Kate right? Please, I just need to talk to her. My father's missing. I need to-"

The man stared at the photo. "Where? When?... Look kid- You're gonna have a hard time finding Kate. No ones' seen her since-"

" Since March 3rd?" She asked, almost in a whisper, though it came out more as a statement. It was the same day her dad went missing.

"How did you-?" He paused seeming to weigh a decision in his head."Look, uhm…"

"Riley." She told him

He looked up noticing the rain picking up. "Here come in for a second, maybe we can sort this out really quickly." He told her as he stepped back giving her room to step inside.

"Thanks-"

"Luke. Names' Luke." He told her as he shut the door.

. . . .

  
  



End file.
